gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Skate or Die 2: The Search for Double Trouble
Skate or Die 2: The Search for Double Trouble is the fourth one-off game played by Danny and Arin on Game Grumps. Game information Skate or Die 2: The Search for Double Trouble is a skateboarding themed action/adventure game for the Nintendo Entertainment System, developed and published by Electronic Arts, who also developed the first game, which was ported by Konami's Ultra Games subsidiary. It is well known for successfully using digitized vocals and electric guitar in the opening theme (composed, along with the rest of the game's music, by Rob Hubbard), rarely seen on the NES. A 2012 three-part video interview on black metal revealed that the skater on the box art was young Jef Whitehead, the sole member of Leviathan. Skate or Die 2 is a side scrolling game, though the player can retrace his steps and return to areas he has seen before. The hero has a variety of skateboarding moves and weapons at his disposal, the controls for which can be programmed by the player. The hero's primary weapon is his paintball gun, though he can also throw eggs and firecrackers at his opponents. The game also has a bartering system. During the journey the hero can pick up CDs, cassette tapes, french fries, and tacos. These items can be traded with Rodney and Lester for new tricks and skateboards. There are also a total of five skateboards in the game. The one the player starts with is slow and does not jump very high, but by meeting up with Rodney the hero can acquire two progressively faster and higher-jumping skateboards, with each one replacing the hero's current board. Later in the game Rodney can sell the player two boards that do not replace his current board. One is fast but has poor jumping abilities, the other jumps high but is slow. However, if the player does not acquire the boards on the first level, then Rodney will not appear in the third (this held true with Lester, as well. The player would have to buy the three moves he offered in stage one for him to appear in stage three). Rather than make the player have to complete the story portion of the game in order to unlock the Double Trouble halfpipe, the game offers the player the option to skip the story and play the ramp as a standalone portion of the game by pressing "Select". The option is displayed on the title screen as well as described in the instruction manual. The game opens with a cut scene that places the story in a fictional town called Elwood. While out for a skateboard ride, the unnamed hero is distracted by Icepick. This causes the hero to run over the mayor's wife's poodle. In retaliation, she has her husband ban skateboarding. Stage one takes place on the streets of Elwood. The player can meet up with Rodney and Lester to acquire new tricks and two new skateboards. He can also blast other skates to pick up goodies, paintball clips, and throwing weapons. The stage ends when the player finds and defeats the Mayor's wife in a showdown. The second cut scene shows the aftermath of the showdown. The hero heads to the local half-pipe only to find it being demolished. He is confronted by a construction worker, who informs the hero that since the half-pipe was built without a permit, it must be torn down. When the hero asks what they (the town's skaters) are supposed to do, the construction worker gruffly replies he should get a job so he can buy a building permit..."or take up knitting." Stage two takes place in a shopping mall. The hero has taken a job as a delivery boy to earn money for the new half-pipe. The player has a set amount of time to make each delivery in the two floor mall. If the hero makes his delivery on time, he receives a tip (more weapons or goodies). In addition to the other skaters, the hero has to deal with slow moving shoppers carrying stacks of boxes and a security guard. After completing his deliveries and getting paid, the hero visits Rodney, who is finishing the blueprints for the new half-pipe. In an unfortunate accident, the hero turns on a fan instead of the lights. The blueprints fly out the window and are scattered over the beach. This begins stage three. The hero must collect all the pages of the blueprint before they blow off the beach. While making his way past roller skaters, crabs, seagulls, and posing body builders the hero can meet up with Lester and Rodney again to continue learning new tricks and buy new boards. Once all the pages of the blueprint are recovered, CJ heads off the city hall with the money the hero earned in stage two. Fate once again conspires against our hero. After buying the building permit CJ is kidnapped by Icepick and his gang. Stage four takes place in the abandoned warehouse Icepick and his gang call home. Unlike the other stages, the warehouse is a four floor maze of rooms instead of one long screen the player can move back and forth on. After finding the building permit, the hero makes his way to the rooftop where he defeats his nemesis. With CJ rescued and the building permit found, the hero and his friends are able to build their new half-pipe, Double Trouble. The game ends with the player being able to use the ramp. Category:Games Category:NES Games Category:Skate or Die 2: The Search for Double Trouble Category:Electronic Arts Games Category:Action-adventure Games Category:Skateboarding Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:One-Off Games